Frozen with Warmth
by the golden snowflake
Summary: People change with time, we all know that. But is it necessary that with them their love also change? After the events of breaking dawn, Bella feels that she is no more loved and welcomed by the Cullens, but she cannot leave them for she is afraid of being a nomad. But it all changes when a certain coven decides to give them a visit, will Bella realize that she still can be loved?
1. Chapter 1: Changed

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. And English is not my language so there may be some grammatical mistakes. So please pardon me for my mistakes. You are free to criticize but please don't be too strict. ;) This is basically how I wanted Bella to be in twilight after being changed.**

CHAPTER ONE

Changed

BPOV

I don't know what happened to my ever so beautiful and caring family. My daughter Renesmee is now fully grown. I cannot believe it sometimes, I mean in just seven years she has fully grown, into an adult. And she is now dating Jacob and they both look happy together which makes me feel happy. But from some years, I cannot understand what is wrong with my family, with the Cullens. I mean they still love each other like the way they used to but I feel as if I am still an outsider, like I am not fully accepted by the family. I don't doubt their love but...they treat me as if I came from another family( _I know that I am from another family, but now I am married to Edward and I am even a vampire now_ ). At first I thought that this was because I was newest family member, and others also went through this _ignorance_ but when I talked to Edward about it he started talking about how the others became a part of the family in just no time and how happy he is that he has such a good family. It was then when I realized that I can never be a part of this family. But no matter what I will always love them and do whatever they told me to. (A/N I know this is ridiculous but just wait and watch, oops READ)

After 7 weeks

Finally, today is 24 September (A/N It is 2017). Yess, today is daughter's day. Maybe today I will be treated as a daughter of this house. I got out of my and Edward's bedroom and saw that everybody was sitting in the lobby, except for Esme and Carlisle, they were standing and speaking to the rest of the family. I went there and sat at the vacant chair next to Edward's. To my surprise nobody even wished me Happy Daughter's day. Esme looked at me and smiled and said, "Okay, since everybody is here I am gonna make an announcement that since today is daughter's day. No daughter of this house will do any work. Which means today is like a holiday for _Alice, Rosalie and Rennesmee_. And to make this day special for them, we will decorate this house for them, give them gifts his, entertain them and treat them like a Princess. And Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and _Bella_ will also help me and support me in this decision." The _daughters_ of this house cheered loudly and to say that I was heartbroken would be an understatement. I don't have words to express how left out I was feeling that day. In the evening everybody was dancing and enjoying and nobody even asked for me. I just ran into my and edward's room and dry sobbed all night. And to my dismay nobody even came looking for me. With vampire's hearing they would have listened to my sobs but maybe they thought it was their "imagination" or maybe they thought that it is of no use to come to my room and ask for the reason for my sobs. Why? Just why? Why my family has changed so much. What happened to them. Is my happy ever after like this? If yes, then...Whyyyy?

 **Dun Dun Dunnn...End of first chapter, hope you will like it. Please review. Coz I love reviews. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Martins?

**Hello I am back with a new and fresh chapter. Hope u will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Two

Martins?

BPOV

It's been 4 months since that incident on that stupid daughter's day. And now things are pretty much the same. I am still being ignored by the Cullens and Edward…..well…..he's also a Cullen. So, right now I am sitting at the living room reading a magazine and suddenly Alice burst in the room. I sincerely thought that she was going to break it. But..why is she so excited, not that it is much of a surprise. And then, just like the Alice I know or maybe knew, she started clapping and jumping up and down. She called everybody in the room. And just in half of a second, all the family was in the living room, Rosalie was even sitting on the sofa and checking her nail paint. Then Carlisle asked, "What is it, Alice?"

She replied (much more like shouted), "Martins are coming!" Then suddenly everybody in the room started to cheer, except me coz I didn't have a slightest idea about the Martins, who the hell are they now? Then Alice said, in an irritated tone, "But, I can't see much about them I just know that they are gonna arrive here by tomorrow's afternoon but nothing more. Everything else is just a blur, which is very irritating" And she was very irritated by the end. Then, stupid me, just asked them "Who are the Martins?" And then everybody groaned, except Rosalie, much to my surprise. Emmett said in a very irritated tone, "Come on Bells, can't u just keep quiet. Why do u need to ask such questions all the time? U don't know about them that is just because u r new and not even belonged to this family for more than 2 years **(A/N I don't know whether the calculation of the time is right or not, so srry if wrong)**. U can't know everything in such a short time. Don't u have slightest bit of patience?"

Edward agreed to him by saying, "He is right bella. U cant know everything about us. Some secrets just belongs to our family"

"He is right, Bella" Everyone else agreed, even Renesmee and _Jacob,_ except _Rosalie_. But I was too devastated to even notice that. Coz that did it. My self control gave up and I ran into my room, closed the door and started to dry sob. I heard someone yelling from the living room but didn't paid any attention. I don't know how much time I spend in the room, just sobbing. But I paid enough attention to know that no one came looking for me, until I heard a knock.

 **Dun Duna Dun Dun! Who do you think it will be? Who still cares for Bella in the family? It is already given in the story, but still keep guessing until I upload the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding and The Secrets

**I am baack with another chapter. Go on read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everybody knows who owns it, of course, its Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Three

Bonding and The Secret

BPOV

At first I thought that I should not open the door, but then I realised that maybe the Cullens will not like it, and it is enough for me to know that somebody even noticed that I am in the room sobbing. But the other, irritating voice inside my mind said that maybe Edward wants to come inside his room. Of course it is the reason. Nobody in this house cares about me anymore, not even my own daughter,or my best friend.

I heard the knock again and thought not to keep that person, or vampire, out the door waiting long. I got up from the place where I was sitting and opened the door and after seeing the person infront of me, to say that I was shocked would be an understatement.

There infront of me was the only Cullen who hated me when I first came into this house, who voted no when I asked for their permission to marry Edward, there in front of me stood Rosalie Lillian Hale.

And surprising me more, she asked, "Bella, Ar..Are...You..Um...Alright?" I was too shocked to answe. When I came back to reality and opened my mind to tell the most told lie in the world, "Yes, I am fine", she started apologizing to me?! "Oh Bella, I am so sorry for the way my fa..I mean, our family reacted. Um, Can I come in?"

I simply nodded, still unable to understand why Rosalie, the girl who hated me, is apologizing to me while the rest of the people, who loved me, don't even cares about how I am feeling. She stepped inside and closed the door. She turned back and looked at me and gave me a hug, a very small yet a very comforting one. And I felt as if I found my long lost friend. She moved back and took my hand and dragged me to sit beside her on the bed.

(Their conversation)

 _Bella_ / **Rosalie**

 **Bella are u alright, I am so sorry how the rest of the family reacted before. I just don't know what has happened to them . I am so sorry. I saw the way they were acting from some time. I ...if u want to talk to me about anything, then u r free to do, Bella. Please don't let anything eat u from inside.**

(I started to sob) _Rosalie *sob* I*sob* feel so left *sob* out. I *sob* don't understand why they're doing this to me. *sob* When Edward said that *sob* some secrets belong to the family. It was so *sob*... I don't have words to describe how *sob* I am *sob* feeling. Why are they *sob* treating me as if I *sob* I don't belong to this family? What is my fault? *sob* What did I do? There are so many questions and I don't have one person to answer me._

 **Bella, I can understand how u r feeling. Please don't cry. I will answer all ur questions. And don't u dare to think that u don't belong to this family just because edward and the rest of them treats u like that. U belongs to this family just like the rest of us. And if there is a secret that any one of us knows then u too have all the right to know it. It isn't ur fault, u didn't did anything at all. If there is anyone who is at fault then it is the rest of them, all those who treats u this way. Now stop sobbing at this instance. Got it?**

(I stopped sobbing at that moment. Rosalie can be scary when she wants to) _Rosalie, thnx for being there for me. If u don't mind can I ask u one question?_

 **Come on Bella, u can ask me whatever u want. I won't mind and believe me when I say that I can never mind anything you ask.**

 _Well...I just wanted to ask..Who are the Martins and what is the secret that Edward was mentioning about and why didn't I ever heard about them from u all or from the volturi?_

 **Actually they are 2 questions, Bella. But I will answer u. Martins are friends of us. They are the strongest coven among all the vampire covens, even more powerful than the volturi. But Aro never tried to send his "army" to try to kill them because they don't possess any threat to the Volturi or their power on the vampire kingdom. Once when Carlisle needed help to defeat a very strong army of newborns, he went to the Martins and asked for their help. They agreed ,coz they're very kind hearted. They are not very large in number but they're very powerful because every member of that coven possess a very useful power, and also because their leaders, David and Sarah Martin, are blood-vamps.**

 _Who are blood-vamps now?_

 **Blood-vamps are a type of vampire, or u can say they are one level up than a vampire. Blood-vamps are created when one blood-vamp bites a vampire and also transfer small amount of their blood with their venom. They're much more powerful than any other vampire. Their changing is 10 times more painful than that of a vampire. That's why they cannot just change a human to a blood-vamp, because the human will not be able to bear the pain and will die. The only way to create a blood-vamp is to create a vampire and then convert that vampire into a blood-vamp, even then there are not much chances of the survival of that vampire, because that burning sensation can even turn ur body into ashes. They have very much difficulty in controlling their thirst, again much more difficult than it is for a vampire. It is also said that during the first few months after ur changings, any one of ur, u know like human behavior became activated, but only for a short period of time, like for a 6-7 months. I know activated is a wrong word to say but I don't have any other word to put it. Oh well, U haven't heard about them because they don't like being too much exposed, not even to the vampire kingdom. Um…any other questions**

 _Mix their BLOOD with their venom?_

 **I know, this sounds strange but it is the truth. Umm, its like when u r changed into a blood vamp...whichever type if blood u drink..it is kind of get mixed with ur venom. I don't know much about it but I heard Carlisle saying that they have a choice, whether to excrete just their venom or blood mixed venom from their teeth. If they excrete venom, then the person is changed into a vampire and if they excrete blood-mixed venom then the vampire will be changed into a blood-vamp. Do u have any other question related to them?**

 _Yeah..this is not so important...um...so..u all and the Martins...are very close friends huh?_

 **Yes. And believe me U r gonna love them. And look with all our talkings we didn't even realized the time. It's 7 a.m. already. Come on, get up. Today u r gonna meet some very good and nice people. And the Martin boys are really hot. So, GET UP NOW, I'll help u get ready.**

I was feeling much better after talking to Rosalie and also because now I got a new best at the same time sad coz now I lost my 2 old best friends. But as soon as that thought entered my mind, I kicked it out and got myself prepared for today's Bella Barbie by Rosalie….And also to meet the old acquaintance of the Cullens **.**

 **So how was it? Now what are the Martins going to be like? Will they love Bella, or Will Bella love them? And also Will Bella get her lost self back? Come on, the story is now gonna come to the interesting part. And Yes! Review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie defended me?

**Hey! I am back...plz don't kill me I wanna live my life and also wanna complete this story. I know I have not updated in like forever...coz my school opened and then there were exams coming and I didnt got any time..sorry. Well here is the fourth chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing *sniff* It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer*sniff***

Rosalie Defended Me?!

Finally...after about 4 hours of hell with Rosalie, who was playing Bella Barbie, I was set free...Rosalie then took me infront of a mirror...and...what I saw in the mirror was enough to make me faint... if I was still human. There was no way that the girl standing in front of me, staring at me with shock, was actually me. My brown hair was set loose on my back and curled at the bottom. My makeup was very light, just little blush, very light orange-pink eye shadow, which make my eyes look very big and beautiful, and light pink shade of lipstick...overall I was looking very beautiful..and Rosalie for sure is a magician. Anyway..Rosalie broke my chain of thoughts and brought me towards my closet to show my dress.

OMG...My dress was amazing..It was orange coloured, one shoulder dress with a bow at the waist, which came just below my knees. **(A/N dress on my profile)**

Rosalie pushed me towards the bathroom with my dress to get ready.

It just took me 5 minutes to get dressed and I came out of the bathroom to see fully dressed Rosalie sitting on the bed. Seriously how come she got ready in such a short period of time. Well...maybe practice

She was wearing purple cross-neck dress that came just above her knees and overall she was looking beautiful. **(A/N dress on my profile)**

We then went downstairs. Everyone was waiting for the martins to arrive. And I don't need to be an empath to know that they were very excited. Even Carlisle was finding it difficult to control himself. Rosalie went to sit on Emmett's lap and I went to sit beside Edward. He looked at me and smiled.

Everyone was so excited yet no one was making a single noise. I thought to break the awkward silence, well..at least awkward for me. "So...u all seem very excited to meet this coven, huh. They seem a very friendly and courteous" I tried. And it helped.

Carlisle was the first one to reply "Oh yeah!They're some of my old friends.." He was not allowed to complete as he was interrupted by an over-excited pixie "And they resemble a family just like us,I mean they all are loving,caring and also...they have a great sense of fashion. Because of which I don't think they are gonna like u very much, Bella. So, don't waste ur time in trying to know and show as if u are very keen to know about them. Plus...I don't think u r able to even dress properly without getting step-to-step instructions from someone" she looked pointedly at Rosalie.

I just waited for them to start laughing and just say that it was all some stupid prank they are playing on me, that it was nothing to be taken seriously. I waited for someone to say "Geez Bella look at ur face. We were just kidding!" But nothing like that happened. Nobody jumped up and said "Gotcha"...Well...my chain of thoughts...or maybe hope...was broken by..."Oh shut up Alice...u r just saying that because u r afraid that now that we have Bella...they are gonna like her more than they had ever liked u...and if my guess is right,which I am sure is, then believe me...ur assumptions are absolutely correct because I don't think that anybody is ever gonna choose a mean, selfish, stupid, irritating pixie over a selfless, beautiful, understanding and having all the other good qualities that ever ran into that little head of yours girl"...by Rosalie.

Everyone was staring wide-eyed at Rosalie, definetly shocked by her sudden protectiveness toward me, Hell...even I was shocked! It seemed as though Alice was the first one to get out of the trauma. She said " Oh My! Look who's talking, the girl who hated Bella with all her might, who couldn't even bear being in the same house as hers, who used to get all miffed by Bella's mere presence...Yes! the one and only Rosalie Hale is defending Bella today. Wow! Someone has really changed."

" Yea, of course! and I don't even need to have a second thought on about _who_ that someone is...or maybe who that someone _are_ ". My eyes widened with shock, fully aware as to what Rosalie was talking about. I looked around to see everyone shocked as well...wow..that seems to be happening a lot today!

"How dare u" Alice's murmured " How. " She repeated. Rosalie huffed at her stupidness and said " Oh come on Alice! I dared in the same way as you dared to speak with Bella like the way u did, in the same way as Emmett dared to tell Bella to stay out of _our_ family issues, in the same way as Esme dared to leave Bella out of that stupid royal treatment she gave to all of the _daughters_ of this house on the daughter's day, in the same as u all dared to agree to all the non-convenient way Bella was being treated in this house and in the same way as u all dared to treat Bella that way. And me saying that little thing is barely what I would call daring. Keep this thing in ur little mind, U dickhead" Rosalie shouted.

Jasper growled loudly and looked as if he was ready to rip off Rosalie's head. Emmett growled and jumped in front of Rosalie to protect her from whatever was coming. But then Esme shouted " STOP IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. This is my house not a battle arena. Stop fighting among yourself. Can't u all see, we are waiting for our guests to arrive. Are we gonna welcome our guests like this. Do u want the first thing they see when they step inside our house is u all fighting ur head off. So, Stop It right here. We were all so happy and excited before and now all the excitement, all the happiness...its..its all just gone. And all of this because u all are fighting like kids."

" Esme, we were all happy, very much, until Bella had to come and spoil it all" Alice said.

"Alice...I...but...Esme...I didn't...I" I started to defend myself but was cut short by Esme saying" Enough Bella, Alice is right. All of this is happening because of _you_ only. I don't know what u told Rosalie but please stop it all right now. Please, don't try to break my family Bella" Each words that came from her mouth felt as if someone has stabbed me dozens of times.

"Oh Please, Esme. I don't need Bella to tell me what is happening here. I have my own working eyes. I can fucking _see_ it all clearly." Rosalie started again but Esme stopped her and said " Rosalie enough. Please just stop it now. And Bella please go back into ur room"

"Esme but..."

" No buts Bella. I don't want any more fight today. Please just go back into your room"

I looked helplessly at Edward who was yet to speak anything, but I found him already staring at me with extreme disgust. His eyes...filled with that disgust...as if even _he_ thought that all of this was _my_ fault...it all shattered my heart into millions of pieces.

What has happened to my beautiful family. I turned around and as I was about to move...I was stopped by the sound of a knock.

 **So...yep...that was ch.4. I hoped it was nice. And yet again I am really very very sorry for the delay but what can I say...all those exams and other things. I just didn't got time. But still I somehow updated. So...the martins will enter in the next chapter. Till then. U all know that I love reviews right. ;)**

 **-Love Anu**


	5. Chapter 5: Jewel Of The House

**Hey I am back with another chapter. This is chapter 5. Hope u will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 _Previously on Frozen With Warmth:_

 _" Enough Bella, Alice is right. All of this is happening because of you only. I don't know what u told Rosalie but please stop it all right now. Please, don't try to break my family Bella" Each words that came from her mouth felt as if someone has stabbed me with dozens of knives. "Please, Esme. I don't need Bella to tell me what is happening here. I have my own working eyes. I can fucking see it all clearly." Rosalie started again but Esme stopped her and said " Rosalie enough. Please just stop it now. And Bella please go back into ur room" "Esme but..." " No buts Bella. I don't want more fight today. Please just go back into your room" I looked helplessly at Edward who was yet to speak anything, but I found him already staring at me with extreme disgust. His eyes...that disgust in his eyes...it all shattered my heart into millions of pieces. What has happened to my beautiful family. I turned around and as I was about to move...I heard the bell ring._

 **Chapter 5 : Jewel Of The House**

After hearing the bell, everyone's eyes darted towards the door. I looked at the door with curiosity, curious to see what was there, or who was went to open the door.

It opened revealing the most beautiful and motherly, pair of grey eyes, I have ever seen. Her eyes were filled with love, shining out of stood a woman with reddish brown hair, which came till her waist. The lady was wearing blue-black laced gown.

Beside her stood a man showing great dignity. He looked like those people with whom u can forget all ur fears easily, you start feeling safe just by their mere presence. He no doubt would become a great father.

My heart ached with longing, longing for the love of a father. Carlisle was like a father to me, no doubt, but we never had that father-daughter bonding. I have missed Charlie very much in these years. He and Sue died because of car accident only after few days of their return from their fishing-trip. I know that its quite dramatic, but now that I have lost him...I know how much value a father holds in the life of a girl.

I don't know why but after seeing this man... I am instantly feeling love and affection towards him. Maybe, its because I never really got any father-love from Carlisle, and maybe now I am missing the feeling of being protected by someone for forever.

"Oh My Esme! We are meeting after such a long time" My thoughts were interrupted by the-lady-with-grey-loving-eyes. She hugged Esme very tightly saying something that sounded like "Oh god! I missed u so much."

Esme broke their hug "Seriously Sarah? I am very disappointed by you. You didn't even attend Edward's marriage. We wouldn't be meeting after so long if you'd had taken a little time off your busy schedule" Esme said with mocking anger. "Oh I am so sorry Esme! But u know that David couldn't have taken any holiday from the hospital...at least not with all those cases""Oh don't worry about that, I am completely over as to what you did. So, now that u have finally visited me...It's all Okay" Esme replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh No, My Dear! Its not okay. I have not even once seen how the bride looks. Now that I am here I am not going to leave...Bella was her name, I guess, alone"

"Dear, if you have completed your talking then please move a little aside because I don't think that our children are very happy with being blocked."The father-like man said.

It was then that I noticed there were other people behind them.

As Sarah moved aside, five extremely beautiful creatures burst in through the door.

"Esme,Esme,Esme,Esme,Esme,..." A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair squealed.I don't know why, or maybe I do, her squealing reminded me of Alice. "Oh god! I have missed you sooooo much. How much I wanted to just run here and meet you and ur family. Well, I actually wanted to meet the new girl...but well...u know."Esme chuckled at her and said "Oh yeah Britz, I know."

"Ahem! If u are done with ur squealings then will u let us meet her too" A boy with short brown hair said.

"Huh! yeah, sure" the alice-like girl huffed.

Everybody started greeting and hugging each other. The Martins took a great interest in Renesmee. Some of them even misinterpreted her to be me.

Just then an ash blond girl's eyes fell on me and she gasped " .God...is that...is that" she trailed off just then seven curious eyes fell on me. And I became a center of attention...Yippee!

And then the mother-like woman, Sarah...I guess her name was... slowly approached me.

She gently stroked my cheeks and asked "So...u are _the_ _girl_?"

At first I didn't understand as to what did she meant by _the girl_. But then I thought she probably meant to say something like the _new_ girl.

I nodded. "Edward..." She turned to face Edward and said "...you are an extremely lucky young man" "I am the lucky young girl, um..." "Sarah...my name is Sarah. And believe me when I say that he is the lucky one. I have never ever in my entire existence seen eyes as bright as yours, Bella. And that is saying something." She grinned.

"Oh my! How rude of me! I had not even introduced us to u properly. I know that the Cullens must have told u about us a lot...but still" Her comment made my heart sink. Oh they haven't, believe me, they haven't. They don't trust me enough, I thought.

"Okay, so lets start with myself, I am Sarah, Sarah Martin. And this is my husband, David Martin" She motioned to the father-like figure I was admiring before. He hugged me and said, " Sarah isn't wrong about your eyes Bella, they do have a unique glimmer in them." And I know that if I could, I would have started crying then. It has been so long since anybody has ever spoken to me with such love in their eyes.

Sarah smiled at me with understanding in her eyes and patted my cheeks…and I guess I saw some tears in her eyes.

"Anyways lets continue with the introduction, this girl here is Anna. " Sarah said "Umm...Anna" she repeated sternly, bringing the girl named Anna out of her reverie

"Um...Oh...Hi...um..I am Anna. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry actually I was...well nevermind. Nice to meet you, Bella" She smiled.

Then a reserved-kind of guy with short brown hair extends his hand to me saying. "Nice to meet you. My name's Richard." I gently shook his hand " Nice to meet you too".

And then suddenly out of no where a girl hugged me, well actually jumped on me " I am so glad to finally meet you. I was so excited about it. And now that I finally met you I can tell we are going to be great friends. BTW nice dress. Maybe we can go shopping sometime. Oh who am I kidding, there is no maybe. We will definitely go shopping -" Her rant was cut by a guy with brown hair " - _Aaand_ she is Brittney". Brittney mock glared at him and then turned to me "Yup! I am the world famous Brittney Martin. And congratulations on your wedding."...and hugged me again! God! She reminds me of Alice. As if one Alice wasn't enough but now I got two. Only if Alice start to behave like my best friend again. I kicked that thought out of my mind.

 _No_ _time to be depressed, Bella._

Then the guy who stopped Brittney's non-stop rant hugged me "Sorry about earlier. You know Brittney can be very hyperactive sometimes", he said. Brittney shouted "Hey! I am not hyperactive, its just that...its just that I have a happy personality". At this he grinned and replied, "Yeah! keep telling yourself that Brittz" Brittney just rolled her eyes. He turned to me and said "BTW I am Daniel. And nice to meet you Bella." "Nice to meet you too"

 _I guess I am going to say that a lot today._

Then a _huge_ , bulky guy, who reminded me of Emmett, I guess Rosalie was right about them being just like us, crushed me in a bear hug. "Let her go, Kristof, u will hurt her." Anna exclaimed. Hearing her, he finally let go of me and grinned like a Cheshire cat at me "Hi Bella, as u must have heard my oh-so-caring wife so rudely and sexily speaking my name, I am Kristof. And I am no gonna say that it was nice to meet you as my other family members spoke because in realiy it was not. It is greaaat to finallyyy meet you. I mean I have been waiting for so long to actually meet the girl Edward have been so whipped about. And seeing you I guess it wasn't really his fault." He winked at me and I couldn't stop my grin from spreading on my face. Anna smacked him on his head from behind and he turned to her and said, "Don't worry baby, u r still the sexiest girl in the world for me." In response, Anna just rolled her eyes but even she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

I know that I just met Kristof and I don't even know him properly but I already started to feel a brotherly bond with him.

For the whole day one or the other Martins stayed with me, talking and interested to know more about me. It was so much easier to feel comfortable around them. It was as if I have known them for my entire life and that I was a part of their family.

As I got to know more about them, I found out that their bond with each other is stronger than the Cullens. They were like a true family and love each other with the same intensity as they love their mates.

David was a doctor, just like Carlisle and he is a blood-vamp. His power is to control the Earth and telekinesis. He was just like the father I wanted. He reminded me of Charlie so much that it br0ught tears into my eyes. When he noticed them and asked me about it, I told him all about my memories of Charlie and how much I missed me. He held me against his chest as I cried and I know that even though I just met him he already started to think of me as his daughter and I was glad for it.

Sarah was no less compassionate than David. She was a blood vamp too and her power is to control the air.

The eldest of the _children_ was Richard. His power is to put thoughts and actions into the mind of somebody. It makes him control anyone and make that person to do whatever he wants. His mate, Brittney's power was to know when somebody is lying and make them say the truth. Then there was Anna whose power was to paralyze someone, but only one at a time. Her mate was Kristof who can see where any person was at the time. And there was David who can change his or someone else's appearance.

In the night, while we were still talking, I felt that for the whole day I haven't talked to any Cullen since the morning incident and I seperated myself from them to go search for Edward. As I was going to the music room I heard Sarah and Esme's voice from her room.

 _"_ _Esme, I know that you feel like we all are interested in Bella so much that we are hardly talking to you ny that s not how it is. It is just that we all want to get to know her better."_

 _"_ _But she isn't worth knowing about."_ Bella felt that somebody ripped her heart out. They no longer care abou her, no longer love her and yet here she is living with them , rying to make them happy.

 _"_ _Why are you speaking about her like that? Isn't she like a part of your family now?"_

 _"_ _She is. But its just that she isn't much different than the rest of us and not even that interesting."_ But where wills he go. She don't have any other family and she certainly don't want to become a nomad. Just the mere thought of that sends shiver down her spine.

 _"_ _And that is where you are wrong Esme. If you have seen what I have in her eyes then you wouldn't be sayin g such things."_ Huh!? What did she meant by that?

 _"_ _What did you saw in her eyes that we failed to noticed?"_

 _"_ _Shine, power, dignity. You may think that she is no more different than the rest of you but that is wrong and if you ever stop taking her presence for granted you will realize that she is the mot precious jewel you will ever have."_ That can't be true.

 _"_ _That's not true."_ Even thugh Bella thought the same thing, the unbelieveness in Esme's voice hurt her.

 _"_ _Keep telling yourself that. But now I guess that we should go back now else everyone will think that something is wrong."_

Hearing this Bella quickly ran back to the living room. A few seconds later Esme and Sarah also came there. Sarah went to sit on the sofa, just then Rosalie asked her, "Sarah, where is Niall? Why didn't he come?"

Sarah's smile faltered but she immediately recovered it and said, "He has some incomplete work but he will join us soon."

I wasn't paying much attention to them, the conversation still running in my mind over and over again."I am going out for some running if you don't mind" I asked them. Sarah instantly replied, "Oh of course we wouldn't mind." She smiled at me, concern filled her eyes.

I didn't wait for others to say anything and quickly ran out of the house, into the forest.

I ran and ran and ran, don't know for how long until I bumped into something or should I say someone. The sound of boulder crashing confirmed that that someone is a vampire. I looked up to see a pair of topaz eyes staring back at me.

 **And so the chapter is over. I hoped you liked it. And who is this mysterious person Bella bumped into? You will get all your answers in the next chapter. Till then…keep reviewing ;)**

 **-Love, Anu**


	6. Chapter 6: Look before you leap

**I am back with the sixth chapter. Hope it was worth your wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except for the ones that I created). It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

 _Previously on Frozen with Warmth:_

 _I ran and ran and ran, don't know for how long until I bumped into something or should I say someone. The sound of boulder crashing confirmed that that someone is a vampire. I looked up to see a pair of topaz eyes staring back at me._

Chapter 5: Look before you leap

I instantly crouched down in a defensive position, baring my teeth, my vampire instinct taking over. The person before me did the same but after a few seconds he straightened and smiled at me. Seeing such a behavior on his part I straightened too but kept my rigid posture unchanged. His smile confused me. It was as if he knew me, but I have never seen him before. A few moments passed without either one of us saying anything, just staring at each other or in his case staring and smiling. That smile was irritating me.

 _Do I know him or does he know me?_

I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked as if he was quite pleased with himself and that irritated me even more. "Do I know you or do you always give that _stupid_ smile to strangers?" I asked. His smirk grew in size and he replied, "No, this _charming_ smile is reserved only for the ones I know… and as for the first part of your question, no you don't know me but I do know you." This confused me even more.

"How?" I asked, the confusion evident in my voice

"How what?" He asked back.

"How do you know me if I don't know you? In fact I don't even remember ever seeing you. "

"I can answer that question both in the long way or the short way. Which one would you prefer?" He shrugged.

"I just want answers…but I guess I would prefer it the short way."

"That's what I thought too. Well, for the short way…my name would be enough. I am…"

"NIALL!" I immediately turned my head to see Brittney standing there with a huge grin on her face. She ran towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug. Niall laughed and hugged her back. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be "completing some incomplete work"" She asked breaking the hug. Niall sighed, "Yeah, I missed you too Brittz."Brittney rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what are you doing here?" "It's a long story so we should save it for another time. Right now, I want to complete my introduction to this lady here." He turned to me.

I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It was obvious from the encounter I just witnessed that he was a member of the Martins coven (It feels strange to call them a coven. They are more like a family).

"Oh, Niall this is Bella, the new bride and Bella, this is Niall, my brother." Brittney said to both of us. I raised my brows at the word brother. "Not by blood", Niall instantly replied, sensing the direction where my thoughts were going.

"Now, are both of you coming or not. Everyone is waiting for you Niall and Bella we still have a lot of bonding work to do." Brittney looked at both of us one by one, raising one eyebrow.

"You go Brittz, I and Bella will join you soon." Brittney looked between us strangely and then looked at Niall who gave her an imperceptive shake of his head.

 _Huh! I wonder what all that is about._

"Fine…but both of you don't take much time." Saying this she ran back towards the house, leaving me alone with Niall. _Alone_ with Niall. I felt my eyes widen. _Shit._

"Don't worry I won't bite you." I turned my head to find him looking at me with a smirk on his face. Was my nervousness that obvious?

"Um…sorry I didn't know that you were…" I waved my hand towards the direction where Brittney went to show my point. "…with them?" Niall completed. "Yeah…something like that." I replied uncertainly. "Don't worry, I don't blame you. After all you have never seen me before."

That reminded me, "Yeah, about that…"

Niall laughed and I continued, "Okay, I got it that you know that there is a new member in the Cullen coven and her name is Bella but how did you know that this Bella is me. I mean I could have been any nomad passing by."

"It is simple, you are a new face and also no nomad would have such restraint over her thirst to be a vegetarian vampire." He pointed to his eyes.

"Oh!" I said, realizing that it was not that complicated. I was expecting something more, like an ability to recognize someone or maybe some other unique ability but it was nothing like that.

Niall grinned. _Why is he grinning? Was it something I said?_

"Shall we talk while walking?" He asked making a gesture with his hand. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" I replied.

And with that we started walking towards the house. To be honest, the situation was a little ridiculous. Two vampires walking in a forest, instead of running, acting as if they are two normal people taking a leisurely walk in the garden. "So, how is everything, I mean with the Cullens. Does it feel weird or are they too welcoming that you instantly feel like home." He asked, smiling at the last part. My heart instantly dropped.

 _Welcoming? Far from it. Feeling weird? More like unwanted._

"Yeah its good." I said, half-heartedly. Niall stopped walking and stared at me. His grin gone and eyes filled with concern and some other feeling that I couldn't place my finger on.

 _Why is he concerned about me? We just met._

"Even when you have forever…"He said, "… where making a lot of mistakes doesn't affect you and a lot of other important things of life lose their value, marriage is something that still holds its significance and importance. It is not a joke that is why…" He started walking again "…it is okay if you spend hundreds of years waiting for the right person rather than marrying someone you are merely attracted to."

 _Whoa, whoa. What triggered this? Why did he suddenly become a philosopher?_

I followed him and asked, "But why are you telling me all this, I know the importance of marriage and I know that I married the right person." Although now I don't feel as confident about the last part as I should.

Niall merely shrugged and replied, "Just saying. I guess we should better start to run now, otherwise Brittney will dismantle me." He grinned and I found myself grinning back.

We ran towards the house but as we were about to reach there, Niall grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Our chest collided with each other. I looked into his eyes, our faces just few inches apart. His eyes were so deep I found myself getting lost in them. But with depth they held sadness and pain in them. "Bella from our incident today I just want to tell you that you should really think about the consequences of your actions. Not everything that occur in your life is worthy of your reaction."

I frowned not exactly getting his point. "What do you mean" I asked. He let me go and stepped back and replied, "Nothing much. Just from next time look before you leap. It will save you from much pain." He smiled and ran towards the house.

I stood there for few moments, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words. But then decided to return back and ran behind him.

When I entered the house, I saw that Niall was greeting everyone and as he stood before Sara, they just looked at each other for a few seconds after which Sara pulled him into a tight hug, which Niall returned with just as much force. It was such a beautiful scene. Looked as if a mother finally got her son back and a son finally found the solace he seeked. Sara whispered in his ears. "I missed you." And Niall whispered something in return which sounded like, "Feels good to be back, Mom".

And in that moment I realized that Niall Martin is a puzzle that I am more than willing to solve.

Much more willing than I should be.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review because reviews are the motivation for the authors and you know how important motivation is for writing.**

 **-Love, Anu**


	7. Chapter 7: Hopeless Cause

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter and hope you all will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer (except for those characters that I created).  
**  
 _Previously on Frozen with Warmth:_

 _Sara whispered in his ears. "I missed you." And Niall whispered something in return which sounded like, "Feels good to be back, Mom"._  
 _And in that moment I realized that Niall Martin is a puzzle that I am more than willing to solve._

 _Much more willing than I should be._

Chapter 7: Hopeless Cause

It's been a week since the Martins came here and since I met Niall. Since then, it all have been a bit, okay who am I kidding, a lot different. Now, I have someone with whom I can talk to, share my feelings with, someone who actually make me feel loved. Although all that is great it is still not enough to free my heart of the pain that I feel when I see my family ignoring me or looking at me as if I am no longer a part of them.

Sometimes I think that maybe I should leave them and become a part of the Martins and I am pretty sure they will welcome me with open arms. Now I don't have to worry about becoming a nomad. I have someone apart from the Cullens now. But then it is not always that easy. When compared to each other, it is much easy to become part of a family but much difficult to leave them.

The Martins may have given me the comfort of having someone to rely upon but still the Cullens have something that will always have a place in my heart and my mind, Edward and Renesmee.

Right now, I can even think of living without Edward but Renesmee, she is my daughter. I gave birth to her. How can I ever even think about living without her?She is my life, my pride, my everything, even if she doesn't feel the same way about me anymore.

All these thoughts were clashing with each other in my brain as I stood at the patio, leaning on the railing with my hands, looking at the night sky.

"Don't think too much about everything." My chain of thoughts was broken by the same sound that make me feel comforted the most.

"You don't have to make all the decisions tonight itself." Niall said as he came to stand beside me, leaning at the railing and looking ahead at nothing in particular. I stared at the side of his face, watching as how his one side is illuminated by the moonlight.

"How did you know?" I asked.

He looked at me, confusion filling his eyes.  
"Knew what?"

"That I was thinking about something, something that involved a decision." I explained. His eyes stared at me, losing its state of confusion as the meaning of my words dawn on him. His face broke into a smile, more like a grin, soon which was converted into a laugh.

"What?" I asked not understanding the humor which my words most probably held. He shook his head. I let it go and went back to my previous work of staring into the sky. But I could feel his eyes on my face.

"You are really letting it go?" He asked me, with a mixture of disbelief and humor. "You are usually quite persistent in getting your answers."

"What else can I do when you are most probably not going to tell me anything? I don't waste my time on hopeless causes." I answered.

"Who said I was not going to tell you anything. I was just waiting for you to ask again." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, feeling annoyed which, may I remind you, made his smirk even more prominent.

"Fine." I sighed, looking at him. " _Why_ did you laugh?" I asked with a fake smile but making sure that my voice was dripping with annoyance.  
He laughed again. Seriously, what is with him? He is starting to get on my nerves.

"You know, ever since I came here, you have never even tried to get to know what my power was. Actually, if you think about it, you didn't even once talk to me with a straight face. And that was shocking seeing that you get along with the rest of my family quite well, very well actually." He said.

I stared at him with disbelief. "I…" I struggled with words. What can I tell him? I certainly cannot tell him the truth.  
He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you…" He persisted.

"I did that because I just wasn't interested in getting to know you. I felt that as a waste of time" I lied.  
His face fell. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I shrugged and looked ahead.

We both became quite for some time. None of us speaking anything until I broke the silence.  
"You know you never really did answer my question." I asked.

He frowned."What ques...Oh! Uh…yes. Um…well…" He stuttered. "Well, let me just tell you about my ability and that will answer all you questions. I have the ability to sense people's feelings and see or hear any moments or thoughts that causes those feelings." He told me.

That was an interesting power. "So it is like a mixture of Jasper's and Edward's power." I said.

"Yes, you can say that." He replied with a shrug.  
"Interesting…" I said, then suddenly a thought popped into my mind.

"So, you mean to say that you can hear my thoughts?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear. Thinking of all those times when I felt interested towards him.  
He laughed. "Not all your thoughts but those ones which are associated with your feelings. He answered. "And what type of thoughts were you thinking exactly for you to become so afraid?" He asked, mischief filling his eyes. I watched as he came closer and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He stared into my eyes. I expected to see humor in his eyes but rather they were filled with understanding and worry. He smiled a sincere smile and then went back into the house.

But before going he turned around and said, "Bella, giving up easily is not good but you should give up when those for whom you bear so much doesn't value you. Then, it is not giving up, it is valuing yourself. Do you really think you don't waste your time on hopeless causes?" He gave me a sympathetic smile and went back inside.

I turned around and went back to staring into the sky but now with a new set of thoughts running in my mind, and just one question.

 _Are they really worth it?_

 **This is the end of chapter 7. Hope it was nice.**  
 **-Love Anu**


End file.
